


A Kind of Magic

by TotallyNotKamz



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bullying, Cartman is a blood elitist, Fluff, Gryffindor Kenny, Gryffindor Tweek, Hufflepuff Stan, Magic, Muggleborn Kenny, Pureblood Kyle, Ravenclaw Kyle, Slytherin Bebe, Slytherin Cartman, Slytherin Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotKamz/pseuds/TotallyNotKamz
Summary: There was someone that fascinated Kenny more than any magic in the world and he was sitting in the table next to theirs, drinking what was probably pumpkin juice. Kenny tried not to stare too much, but it was hard. He always looked so elegant at all times.Prompt: Magic AU





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a fill for the prompt Magic AU of the bingo. Hopefully its not too badly written considering the circumstances, but I was so excited to write because I’ve been wanting to write a K2 Hogwarts AU for so long. Go Team Rex!!

It was his 6th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Kenny was still fascinated by it all. The moving paintings, the students swishing their wands in between classes to accomplish mundane tasks and the beautiful decorations of the dinning hall captivated him. It was Friday afternoon, the last class of the day was over. Most, if not all the students were exiting their classrooms, which made the halls almost unbearable to walk in.

Kenny finally reached the dining hall, where students were piling up to get some needed food after a long day. As usual, he sat in the Gryffindor table next to his friends Jimmy and Tweek. Even though there wasn’t a strict rule on where to sit, everyone always kept to their own house. 

Tweek was drinking some coffee, how he managed to get the house elves to serve it to him at all times was still a mystery to all of them. Kenny grabbed some food for himself. He looked down the table where his sister Karen was sitting with her friends, making sure she was eating too. It was a habit of his since they were young, make sure his sister was fed before he was. Even after all the years of being at Hogwarts, he couldn’t shake it off.

There was someone that fascinated Kenny more than any magic in the world and he was sitting in the table next to theirs, drinking what was probably pumpkin juice. Kenny tried not to stare too much, but it was hard. He always looked so elegant at all times.

 

* * *

 

When Kenny was in his first year in school, being a muggleborn meant that everything was new to him. He was obviously overwhelmed by it and struggled during his first few weeks. Even though he befriended Tweek and Jimmy almost immediately, he still found himself lost in the magical world. Often times, he thought about going to the headmistress’ office and asking him if he could go back home.

That all changed one afternoon after class.

Kenny took a walk around the lake, looking for that spot he liked to sit in and be alone for a while. He was shocked to find a couple of boys sitting there. They were first years, just like him except they were not from his house.

“Umm… Hello,” the black haired Hufflepuff said awkwardly. Next to him sat a red haired Ravenclaw boy with a big old book in his lap.

“Sorry,” Kenny whispered, almost sure they hadn’t listened. Kenny wore his scarf all the way up his nose, making it hard for anyone to understand what he said. Before he could walk away as fast as possible, the redhead talked.

“Hey, you’re McCormick right?”

Kenny simply nodded, not sure how he knew his name.

“You’re a muggleborn right?” was the next question out of the boy’s mouth.Once again, Kenny just nodded. He heard from a few older students that some pure blood wizards looked down on muggleborns like himself, so he should be careful. “Can I ask you a question?” The Ravenclaw asked.

He wasn’t gonna lie, the red haired boy scared the shit out of him. There was an intense look in his green eyes and his eyebrows were furrowed. Kenny nodded for a third time.

“Can you explain to me what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?”

Kenny was shocked for a few seconds. Were they making fun of him? The look in the kid’s eyes told him the opposite though, he was being completely serious. So he giggled.

“What? Is it something bad?” His face flushed a deep red. Instead of walking away, Kenny sat with them and explained to them the function of a rubber duck.

“Are you serious? You are not making fun of me are you?”

“Cross my heart,” Kenny answered, crossing his chest. Both boys looked at him confused. “Oh, you don’t know what that means either? Wow, I never thought magical people were so out of touch.”

This time they both blushed. “It isn't our fault!” the Ravenclaw defended. “Anyways, I’m Kyle Broflovski and this is my best friend Stan Marsh.”

Kenny smiled at them (not that they could see because his face was covered) and shook their hands. “Kenny McCormick, although you already know that.”

And that was the start of their friendship.

 

* * *

 

Kenny wasn’t sure when he started having feelings for Kyle, but he remembered very clearly when he noticed them.

 

Eric Cartman was the only person in the whole school that had ever made him feel bad about being a muggleborn. He called him mudblood and told him people like him didn't belong in Hogwarts. It had been mostly verbal until 4th year.

Kenny was hanging out with Bebe and Red that day, he shared potions with both Slytherin girls. They had ended up talking after class and were walking the halls when Cartman approached.

“What are you bitches doing with that filthy mudblood?” he said, venom in his voice. “Slytherin house has more pride than that.”

Both Bebe and Red looked at him with disgust, grabbed each one of Kenny’s arm and walked past him. Kenny thought that was going to be it, until he felt a stinging jinx on the back of his neck. The pain wasn't that bad, until he felt another one hit his leg, causing him to topple over.

The girls were confused as to what had happened, they just kneeled down to help him out. “Are you okay Ken?” Bebe asked, concern in her voice.

“Stay away from them,” Cartman stated, pointing his wand at him.

Kenny went to grab his wand, but before he could, he heard Cartman cry. Bebe and Red had their wands up, but it wasn’t them that had done it. Kyle walked towards them pointing his wand at Cartman.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing fatass?” Kyle looked furious, unlike Kenny had ever seen him before. 

“Fucking Jew!! How dare you do that?!” Kenny noticed then that Cartman was on the floor, presumably from a jelly-legs jinx. Kyle was particularly good at them.

Kyle’s wand was still pointed at him. “If I ever see you attacking Kenny or anyone else for that matter, I will do much worse.” Kenny had never seen the Ravenclaw so calm when he was noticeably angry. There was usually more screaming and cursing involved, not the magical type though.

“You fucking-” Cartman started, but seemed to think better of it. He managed to stand up and rush of the hall as fast as he could. Kyle kept pointing his wand until he disappeared.

“Are you okay?” he asked, now kneeling next to them. Kenny looked into his eyes and just nodded. There was so much concern in them. 

“That asshole is always bullying Kenny,” Bebe accused.

“Yeah, he’s always talking about that blood purity crap when everyone knows he’s a half blood anyways,” Red added.

Kenny wasn’t concerned with that in that moment though, he was more preoccupied by the feeling of Kyle’s hands as he helped him stand up. “Want me to take you the hospital wing?” the Ravenclaw asked.

“I’m good Ky,” he replied.

“Are you sure? I think your leg is swelling up.”

It was swelling up and incredibly painful to try to stand on. “I’m sure it will pass,” he assured, then proceeded to almost trip over when trying to walk. Kyle caught him and then without a warning, lifted up his legs so he could carry him bridal style.

“To the hospital wing we go,” he announced, despite Kenny’s protests. He heard the girls giggle as they walked away.

He wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck in an attempt to stabilize himself, Kenny was sure his face looked like a tomato. “You really don’t have to do this Kyle, that is, unless you plan on totally taking advantage of me,” Kenny teased, making Kyle turn red as well. _Yes, payback._

Kyle didn’t say anything about it, instead his face turned serious. “Cartman is an asshole, he’s the one who doesn't deserve to be here,” he began, they were still quite far away from the hospital wing. “Wizardry history is dark, I don’t want someone like him to destroy the peace so many people fought and died for.”

Kenny learned a lot about that in class, he had been fascinated with it the previous year. “We won't let that happen,” Kenny reassured.

He smiled, Kyle rarely did so openly. “I had never met a muggleborn until I met you, that’s why I asked so many questions,” he confessed. “I am so fascinated by that whole world we hide from, I wish we didn't have to.”

“I’ll take you out sometime,” Kenny promised, causing Kyle to go red once again. 

It was then, looking at his red freckled cheeks and smile that Kenny knew.

 

* * *

 

Kenny finished his food quickly and once again looked over at Karen to make sure she ate everything. It had been 3 years since Karen received her own Hogwarts letter and Kenny has been beyond relieved. The only thing he hated about school was that he leaving his little sister behind.

 

Stan told him it was rare, but not unheard of, two muggleborns in a single family. That same year Karen started Hogwarts, he asked the headmistress if it was possible for the two of them to stay there year round. She agreed as long as their parents signed some papers. Over the holiday break, Kenny had asked their parents for the signatures a bunch of times, but they kept refusing.

It wasn't until the day before Christmas when the police had raided their house and their parents lost custody of their kids. Kevin was already 18, but there was no way he would be able to provide for them. The headmistress had taken care if it though, receiving custody of both of them.

They lived in Hogwarts ever since.

 

“Are you staring at Kyle again?” Tweek asked, breaking Kenny’s train of thought. 

“What? I never stare at Kyle!”

“Yeah right,” Tweek quipped.

“I’m not taking this from Mr. I don’t sneak into the Room of Requirements at night with a certain tall Slytherin,” Kenny deflected, standing up. “Anyways, I have things to do.”

Kenny didn't wait for a response but he did hear Jimmy giggling. He simply left the dining hall. He lied, he didn't have anything to do. Instead of going back to his common room though and possibly facing Tweek later, he decided to go to the library.

 

Before Hogwarts, Kenny had no interest in school. It was boring and felt unnecessary. Learning that he was a wizard changed it all. Everything was new and interesting, there was so much to learn. He started having dreams, he started believing that there was more out there for him than a minimum wage job.

 

He entered the library and grabbed a few books on charms, it was his favorite topic at the moment. Kenny got so into reading, he didn't notice when someone joined his table until he heard a quiet laugh.

Kenny looked up to find Kyle sitting next to him. “How long have you been there? he asked.

“Like 10 minutes,” Kyle answered with a smirk.

Oh shit. Was he that concentrated? There wasn't anyone else around, he always picked at table far away from the usual spots. He appreciated the privacy. “What brings you to Kenny’s library corner anyways?” he inquired with a sly smirk.

“So this is your corner now?”

“Yeah, only the cool kids can hang out here.”

Kyle smiled. “Am I cool enough then?”

“Of course you are.”

Kyle had a few books of his own. “I could argue that being in the library reading on a Friday night makes us incredibly uncool.”

“On the contrary my dear friend, cool kids know the value of education,” Kenny half joked. He loved talking with Kyle, it always made him feel at ease. They read in silence for a while, they did that often.

 

Kenny was still amazed that someone like Kyle was friends with him. He didn't know at first, but Kyle was the son of the Minister of Magic. Some other students considered him the equivalent of royalty. Sheila Broflovski was unlike any minister before her and had the highest approval rate in history.

Kyle didn’t talk a lot about his parents, just about his younger brother Ike. Kenny had finally met him this year when he started his first year at Hogwarts. There was pride in Kyle’s eyes when Ike was also sorted into Ravenclaw and the kid was top of his class, just like his brother.

 

“Hey Kenny,” Kyle whispered, bringing him back to reality. He was blushing and looked very nervous.

“What's wrong? Are you okay?” Kenny asked concerned.

That just made Kyle go redder. “Umm… Yes, I’m fine. I was wondering if maybe, you would like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?”

Kenny was confused. “What do you mean? We always go to Hogsmeade weekends together.”

“I meant-” Kyle was fidgeting, which was very out of character for him. “Go just the two of us, as in a date.”

Oh. Kenny turned red immediately too. Kyle wanted to go on a date with him of all people?

“You don't have to!” Kyle exclaimed before Kenny was able to answer. A few people around them shushed him. “No pressure, its okay if you don't want to. We can go with Stan and the other guys as always. It's totally okay and-” 

“I would love to,” Kenny interrupted with a smile. Kyle seemed shocked by his response. “I can’t believe you want to go with someone like me.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I want to go with you Ken?” Kyle placed his hands on top of his, it was warm and comforting “Kenny you’re amazing and there’s no one else I would rather spend time with.”

“Kyle…” Kenny whispered.

“I’m serious, you’re so caring and strong. I don’t know if I could be here smiling everyday if I had gone through even half the shit you go through. You take care of your sister and you’re always there when anyone needs help. You’re seriously way too good for me or for anyone if I’m honest, you deserve all the best in the world.”

Kenny was speechless. Nobody had ever said anything like that about him before. His heart was beating so fast he wondered if everyone in the library heard it. Kyle was looking at him with so much affection in his eyes, waiting for him to say anything. He only had one thought in the end.

“Can I kiss you?”

It seemed impossible, but Kyle turned even more red. “Excuse me?”

“I really want to kiss you right now Kyle Broflovski,” he repeated unashamed.

Kyle nodded and Kenny wasted no time. He grabbed Kyle face and smashed their lips together. The kiss was eager at first, but it slowed down as Kyle placed his hands comfortably on Kenny’s waist. It took them both a few minutes of nonstop kissing to remember that they were actually in the library. 

Kenny broke the kiss first. “Maybe we shouldn't be doing this here,” he whispered, a big smile adorning his face.

“You’re right, I have an idea,” Kyle said, which surprised Kenny. He didn’t think more kissing was in the menu for the night.

Kyle grabbed his arm and lead him out of the library. “I know just the place we can go.”

“Please don't say Room of Requirements, cause I’m pretty sure that where Tweek and Craig go smooching after class,” Kenny informed him, even though pretty much the whole school knew about it.

“No, its somewhere else.”

 

They ended up walking outside. It was late September, so it was starting to get chilly outside. Thankfully they both had their scarves on. Kyle still cast a warming charm on both of them. They continued walking until they reached that spot by the lake were they had met in their first year. 

Kyle waved his wands and nonverbally summoned a bunch of blue sparks that floated all around them. It was beautiful. “Kenny,” he whispered, caressing his blond hair. Kyle was still taller than him, it used to bother him a lot. Now, he found it incredibly attractive. “I don’t know when it started, but what I feel for you is different than what I’ve felt for anyone else ever.”

Kenny smiled because he understood. It was the same for him. “I know what that feels like,” he expressed. Kyle eyes lit up, the blue sparks around them making them look greener that normal.

And then they kissed again, slowly like they didn't have a care in the world.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m left wanting to write more for this au, maybe in the future I will. I know not everyone is gonna agree with the housing choices, I don’t agree with a lot of them myself, but it's a long story that involves to people fighting until 4 am for certain sorting choices. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it! ♥ Thanks for reading!!


End file.
